A Tigre Is Born!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: Manny continues to learn about his powers. Meanwhile, The FNAJ Animatronics continue to hunt for Jesse and his friends! _________________________ Manny is seen looking at the claws on his hand. Manny: These are starting to look cool, but is there anything else I got from the tiger and the waste? Manny suddenly senses something and after following it finds Screwball buying drugs. Drug Dealer: Hopefully, my business won’t be ruined after Vandal Buster messed it up! Manny: Hey! Screwball: S***! Screwball runs off. Drug Dealer: OH COME ON! YOU DROVE AWAY MY CUSTOMER! Drug Dealer shoots at Manny, but he avoids the bullets and ends up jumping a high distance. Drug Dealer: THE F***?!?! Drug Dealer shoots at Manny, but he keeps jumping out of the way. Eventually, Manny jumps on Drug Dealer and knocks him out. Manny: Cool! Looks like I can detect what crime is happening nearby! Vandal Buster appears. Vandal Buster: Time to stop this drug operation- What? Vandal Buster sees Manny with the knocked out Drug Dealer. Vandal Buster: Um. Ok? Vandal Buster flies off. Manny: I should see what else I have. Manny leaves. Meanwhile. Murder Man, Mega Maid, Spider Man, Murder Man X and Ink Brute are seen. Murder Man: Ok! Today is the day we rob the local bank! Mega Maid: Nice! We’ll be rich for sure! Spider Man: Yeah! Murder Man: Ok! Let’s start the operation! Murder Man and the others leave. Meanwhile. Manny is seen entering Dr. Finkleshitz’ lab. Manny: I guess maybe I should make my own suit after seeing that guy with VB on his chest. So, how should I design it? After melting some metal, Manny forges it into the shape of a square-shaped device. He then hooks a heating device called “Letter Marker” and it forms a T on the square. Manny then pushes a button on the device, causing a hologram to pop up, showing different tigers. Manny: Ok! Now to pick what type of animal. Manny switches through several animal options. He spots an elephant. Manny: Too ugly! Manny switches to a dog that is obese. Manny: Too stinky! Manny finally switches to a tiger. Manny: Ooh! That one looks good! I did get powers from a tiger after all! Manny selects the tiger and the device then ejects a tablet with a pen. Manny: Ok! I think I can design it! Manny draws a tiger on the screen. He then draws a letter T on its forehead. Manny: Done! Manny confirms his design and the tablet disappears. The T on the device then turns into a button in the shape of the letter. Manny: Done, but maybe I should find some way to activate it for when I’m preventing crimes. Manny spots some leather. Manny: Got it! Manny screws two pieces of leather to both sides of the device so it resembles a belt. He then hooks it to his waist. Manny: Ok! Now to see how it works! Manny pushes the button. The belt shoots out a green laser and forms an armored suit in the shape of a tiger with brown and black fur with red stars on its hands, white hair on the sides of its head, a yellow T on its forehead, red cloth on its neck and brown boots. Manny: I don’t remember drawing boots in my design, but it looks fine! Manny steps into the suit and the bottom closes around his legs. Manny then lifts the suit’s chest into place and sticks his arms into the sockets as they shut. Afterwards, he places the head on himself and the suit’s eyes turn on. Manny: Nice! Now I need to come up with a name. Maybe “The Tiger”! No. How about “The Tiger of Doom”? No! That’s not good enough! Manny exits the lab as Dr. Finkleshitz enters. Dr. Finkleshitz: Who is that? Oh, well! Time to eat my shrimp with “El Diablo” sauce! Manny: That’s one! I’ll have “El” in the name, but what about the last part? I did get powers from a tiger. I think I got it! I’ll go with “El Tigre”! It does sound fitting! Well, now that I’ve found a name, time to see what crime there is to stop! El Tigre leaves. Meanwhile. At Beacontown, Jesse, Petra, Olivia, Axel and Lukas are seen finishing construction on a building. Olivia: Ok! That’s the last of Beacontown moved here! Lukas: I know! Nice that we’ve finally moved the whole city! Jesse: True! Radar appears. Radar: Hi, boss! Jesse: Hey, Radar! Where were you? Radar: I was just checking out Pensacola! Jesse: Cool! ???: Yeah! But you won’t live any longer to see more of it! Animatronic Jesse and the others appear. Petra: Who are those guys? Olivia: They look like us, but they look like robots! Jesse: Is that Reuben? What happened to him? Animatronic Jesse: Enough! We have finally found you! Animatronic Petra: It’s time for you to die! Axel: But why? Animatronic Axel: There can only be one of us! Jesse: I understand that, but who are you guys anyways? Animatronic Jesse: Well, here’s how it started- Joseph: Oh man! Time for another flashback! Animatronic Olivia: Quiet! Animatronic Olivia shoots Joseph. Animatronic Jesse: Anyways, here’s how it started. A flashback starts. In Beacontown, Jesse is seen leaving Beacontown. Alternate Jesse: I'll see you later when I get back! Alternate Jesse heads into the jungle and finds a temple. Alternate Jesse: Found the temple! Alternate Jesse enters the temple, and exits with some loot. Alternate Jesse: Ok, I found some diamonds- Alternate Jesse suddenly hears a noise from the bushes. Alternate Jesse: Who's there? Alternate Jesse looks in the bush, but sees nothing. Alternate Jesse: What the- Alternate Aiden: NOW! Alternate Aiden, Gill, and Maya suddenly jump out of the temple, and stab Jesse with swords killing him. Alternate Aiden: Great job, guys! One down... Four to go... The next day. Back in Beacontown, everyone is noticing Jesse's absence. Alternate Axel: Do you guys notice that Jesse has been gone for a couple hours? Alternate Olivia: Yeah. I hope he's doing fine. Alternate Petra: Well, I'm going to go look for him. Maybe he's still at that temple. Alternate Axel: Be careful! Alternate Petra leaves Beacontown to find Jesse, and arrives at the temple. Alternate Petra: Jesse! Are you there? No response. Alternate Petra: Jesse! We know you're in there. You can come out. Suddenly, Jesse's decapitated head is thrown out of the temple, and Petra screams. Alternate Petra: OH MY GOD! Suddenly, Alternate Maya strikes Petra from behind with her sword killing her. The next day. Everyone now realizes Petra has gone missing as well. Alternate Olivia: Now Petra is gone?! What's happening?! Alternate Axel: I hope they're doing fine! Alternate Aiden: Greetings, Beacontown... Alternate Axel: Aiden! That jerk! Alternate Aiden: Now you're probably wondering where Jesse and Petra are right now. I do know where! Alternate Olivia: Oh no... Alternate Aiden: Bring them in! Alternate Gill throws Jesse's head, and Petra's stabbed corpse through the gate, much to everyone's horror. Alternate Olivia: THEY'RE DEAD! Alternate Axel: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, AIDEN! Alternate Olivia: AXEL! NO! Alternate Axel charges at Aiden, only for Aiden to stab Axel to death. Alternate Olivia: NO! Alternate Lukas: Everyone! Run! Everyone runs for their lives as Aiden and the blaze rods slaughter many people in Beacontown. Alternate Olivia: I can't believe Jesse, Petra, and Axel are dead! Alternate Lukas: Well, we got to hide somewhere! Like in that building there! Alternate Olivia and Lukas run into a building to hide. Alternate Lukas: I think we're safe... Suddenly, Alternate Maya fills the building with TNT blocks, and lights them. Alternate Lukas: OH CRAP! THE PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW UP! Suddenly, Alternate Olivia throws Lukas out of the house to safety. Alternate Olivia: Run! Alternate Lukas: NO! The building blows up, and Olivia is killed in the explosion. Lukas: AIDEN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS! Alternate Lukas chases after Aiden, Gill and Maya. Alternate Lukas: I'm going to kill you for killing my friends! Alternate Aiden: Blaze Rods! Attack! Alternate Maya attacks Lukas, but he manages to throw her into a pit of lava killing her. Alternate Gill: NO! Alternate Aiden: Keep moving! Alternate Aiden and Gill climb up the terminal. Lukas follows them. Alternate Lukas: COME BACK HERE, AIDEN! At the top, Alternate Aiden and Gill make it to the top. Alternate Aiden: Gill! Kill him! Alternate Gill attacks Lukas, but gets thrown over the edge. Alternate Aiden: WHY YOU?! Alternate Lukas attacks Aiden and knocks him over the edge where he hangs on. Alternate Aiden: I surrender! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry for killing your friends! Just please let me go! Alternate Lukas: You've gone too far for mercy... Alternate Lukas kicks Aiden off the edge. Alternate Aiden: NOOO!!!!! Alternate Aiden lands on the ground, dying on impact. Alternate Lukas: Finally... Suddenly, Gill climbs back over the edge and stabs Lukas in the back. Alternate Lukas: AAGGGHHH!!! Alternate Gill: That's for killing Maya and Aiden... Alternate Lukas: You... Alternate Gill pulls out the sword and Lukas falls to his death. Alternate Gill: That's the last of them... Alternate Gill leaves and the flashback ends. Jesse: Man! Those blaze rods must have been psychopaths in your timeline! Animatronic Petra: Indeed. Petra: But how did you end up as animatronics? Also, if there’s an animatronic version of Radar, then how did he die? Animatronic Jesse: Well, here’s how! Another flashback starts. Alternate Aiden, having disguised himself with a creeper's head and with a sack of treasures hung over his shoulder, peeks out and looks around. Alternate Radar passes by and Aiden quickly dives back in. It cuts to behind the basement door, at the top of the steps. Alternate Aiden: (whispering) How in the name of Notch am I going to get out of this one? Alternate Aiden peeks out again. Alternate Radar passes by again. Alternate Aiden grins evilly, then pulls Radar through the basement door with him. Muffled screaming and stabbing sounds can be heard. It cuts to behind the door, where we see Aiden throwing Radar's corpse down the stairs. Aiden steps out of the basement, now in Radar's clothes to disguise himself. Alternate Aiden: Time to leave... Alternate Aiden walks across the room. He makes it to the front door when suddenly, Jesse comes up behind him. Alternate Jesse: Hey, Radar! What are you doing? Alternate Aiden: (putting on his Radar impression) Oh, just taking out the trash, Jesse! Alternate Jesse: Ok! Have fun! Suddenly, Alternate Petra exits the basement with a horrified expression. Alternate Petra: JESSE! I FOUND RADAR! HE'S DEAD! Alternate Jesse angrily glares at Aiden. Aiden smiles, and suddenly, he whacks Jesse across the head with his sack of treasures, knocking Jesse out. Aiden rushes out, when Olivia and Axel begin shooting arrows at him. He quickly hides behind a building. Alternate Aiden: What do I do?! Alternate Aiden spots his torch in his hand. Alternate Aiden: I got it... Alternate Aiden smiles, then suddenly throws the torch at Olivia and Axel, lighting them on fire. They start screaming in pain. As they desperately try to put it out, Aiden takes his chance to run into the jungle back to his temple. Upon arriving, Aiden jumps into a bush, and jumps back out in his normal clothes. He then enters the temple with the treasures. A few minutes later. The police are at the Order of the Stone's temple investigating the crime, as well as removing Radar's corpse. Alternate Jesse: I should've let Radar come with us. It's my fault he's dead... Alternate Axel: No it isn't, Jesse! Alternate Lukas: I can't believe Aiden killed him. Alternate Jesse: We'll stop him one day... The flashback ends. Jesse: Sorry to hear that your Radar got killed. Animatronic Jesse: But he’s back as an animatronic so it doesn’t matter! Axel is seen eating popcorn. Axel: Now can you explain how you became animatronics? Animatronic Jesse: Fine! Animatronic Lukas: So impatient! Another flashback begins. In the Parts/Service room, we see Animatronic Radar deactivated on the table. Suddenly, he opens his eyes, gets off the table and looks in a mirror. Animatronic Radar: What happened to me? Animatronic Radar exits the room and finds himself inside a hallway. Animatronic Radar: What place is this? Animatronic Radar enters a room full of tables. He spots Animatronic Jesse, Petra and Lukas on a stage. Animatronic Jesse: Hey, Radar! Animatronic Radar: Hi, Jesse! What happened to us? Animatronic Petra: The last thing I remembered was getting stabbed my Maya and now we’re in this place. Animatronic Lukas: I see a sign! It says “Jesse’s Pizzeria”. Animatronic Radar: WE’RE ROBOTS?!?! OH NOTCH! Animatronic Radar freaks out until Animatronic Jesse slaps him. Animatronic Jesse: Radar! Get a hold of yourself! Animatronic Radar: Sorry about that! Also, where’s Olivia and Axel? Animatronic Olivia and Axel exit two different rooms. Animatronic Axel: Right here! Animatronic Olivia: Jesse? What happened to us? Animatronic Jesse: I think after we died, we got trapped inside these robot versions of ourselves! Animatronic Lukas: Probably! Suddenly, they hear the door unlocking. Animatronic Olivia: Positions! All of the animatronics get into their normal positions as the door opens. Alternate Gill is seen entering. Alternate Gill: Ok. Let’s get this night started. Alternate Gill enters the office. Animatronic Jesse’s eyes turn inverted. Animatronic Jesse: That’s the man who helped Aiden murder us! Animatronic Petra: What should we do with Gill? Animatronic Jesse: I think it’s time we delivered some payback! The flashback ends. Lukas: Ok, but what happened to Gill in your timeline? Animatronic Petra: “laughs” He got what was coming! Another flashback starts. Alternate Gill is leaving the pizzeria for the day. Alternate Gill: Ok. Just finished my night shift! Now to head home. Alternate Gill heads back to his house, but is unaware the Reuben animatronic is following him. Alternate Gill: Ok. There's my house. Alternate Gill enters his house. Alternate Gill: I think I should get some rest. Alternate Gill goes to bed, but gets woken up by someone. Alternate Gill: Who are you? AAAHHHHHH!!!!! Alternate Gill suddenly gets knocked out by Animatronic Reuben and is dragged into the pizzeria just as night falls. A few hours later. Alternate Gill: Ok. Had to deal with those animatronics, but now I can leave! Alternate Gill tries to open the door, but it is locked. Alternate Gill: What the- Suddenly, Alternate Gill gets knocked out by Animatronic Jesse and is dragged into Parts/Service. The next night. After the staff have left, Animatronic Jesse signals for the others to leave their rooms, and they all head into Parts/Service. There, Gill is tied to a chair. Alternate Gill: WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT?! JUST PLEASE LET ME GO! Animatronic Jesse: Oh, I don't think that's possible... Animatronic Petra: Yeah, remember when you helped kill us?! Alternate Gill: Wait! What are you talking about?! Animatronic Jesse: Well, you see... After me and my friends were killed, we were restless souls, who are unable to go to the Aether, until we find the person who killed us! And that happens to be you... Alternate Gill: No! Please! We can talk about this! Animatronic Axel: I believe it's too late for that... Alternate Gill: But we weren't the ones who decided to kill you all! Someone just sent us to do it! Animatronic Jesse: Really? Mind telling me who this guy is? Alternate Gill: His initials are WP, but I will never talk! Animatronic Lukas: Very well, then... We are probably going to have to find this guy ourselves if we want to be free. Alternate Gill: What? Animatronic Jesse: Ready for this, Radar? Animatronic Radar: I am so excited! Alternate Gill: What's going on?! Animatronic Jesse: Goodbye, Gill... Everyone! Attack! Alternate Gill: NO! PLEASE! The camera cuts to the outside of the parts/service room and Gill screams as Jesse and his friends murder him. Animatronic Jesse: (voice) And then after we killed him, we made him “one of us”! Animatronic Jesse: Well guys, we're going to have to find this WP guy ourselves. Animatronic Lukas: But how? Animatronic Jesse: Well we could turn Gill into "one of us..." Animatronic Petra: Nice plan. Animatronic Jesse: Time for Gill to become "one of us"... Everyone, except Jesse leave the Parts/Service room, as Jesse works on Gill's corpse. A few hours later... Animatronic Jesse: All done! Now, Gill! Activate! Animatronic Gill who has now been turned into an animatronic opens his eyes. Animatronic Gill: Yes, Jesse? The flashback ends. Jesse: Man! That was crazy! But what happened to the animatronic of Gill? Animatronic Petra: We also brought back Aiden and Maya as animatronics, but for some reason, we didn’t see them enter the portal with us. Axel: What portal? Animatronic Jesse: Enough! I’ve gotten sick of having to explain our backstories! Anyways, it’s time for you to die! Jesse and the others pull out their swords. Jesse: I don’t think so! Animatronic Lukas: Die! Animatronic Lukas runs at Olivia, but she blasts him with a Redstone blast. Animatronic Lukas falls against a tower full of lava and it spills, setting him on fire. Animatronic Lukas: AHH!! AHH!! GET IT OFF! Animatronic Lukas rapidly runs in circles. Animatronic Lukas: GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! Animatronic Axel: I’ll save you, Lukas! Animatronic Axel grabs Animatronic Lukas, but his arms get ripped off. Animatronic Axel deactivates and collapses. Olivia and Lukas look at each other in confusion as they watch the animatronics accidentally destroy themselves. Animatronic Jesse: Time to die! Animatronic Jesse pulls out a laser gun and aims at Lukas, but his vision glitches and he aims at Animatronic Petra. Animatronic Jesse: Target acquired! Animatronic Petra: “screams” No! No! No! I’m not Lukas- Animatronic Petra gets shot and she explodes. Animatronic Olivia: Enough! Animatronic Olivia pulls out a sword and runs at Jesse, only to get run over and destroyed by a passing car. Animatronic Radar: I’ll get them! Animatronic Radar leaps at Axel, but he grabs him and rips his head off. Animatronic Lukas: GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! Animatronic Lukas stops running, but most of his body has melted, leaving only his feet. Animatronic Lukas: (somehow still able to talk) Glad that’s over! Jesse and the others survey the aftermath as Animatronic Jesse has a shocked expression. Axel: That was it? Jesse: Nice attempt, but you could use better fighting skills next time. Jesse and the others leave. Animatronic Jesse: We will succeed! “sighs” Well, time to head to the lab. Animatronic Jesse loads the remains of the other animatronics into a chest and leaves Beacontown as the episode ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia Coming soon Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The El Tigre Arc! Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:The Dealer Episodes Category:Screwball Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Vandal Buster Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Jesse Episodes Category:Petra Episodes Category:Olivia Episodes Category:Axel (MSM) Episodes Category:Lukas Episodes Category:Dr. Finkleshitz Episodes Category:Radar Episodes Category:Animatronic Jesse Episodes Category:Animatronic Petra Episodes Category:Animatronic Olivia Episodes Category:Animatronic Axel Episodes Category:Animatronic Lukas Episodes Category:Aiden Episodes Category:Gill Episodes Category:Maya Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:El Tigre Episodes